


New Beginnings.

by Shypandasweets



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shypandasweets/pseuds/Shypandasweets
Summary: What happens when you decide to take a new leap on your own and venture out into something that is brand new? Ivy is about to find out.
Relationships: Link Neal/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. A Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This chapter is partly based on real events.

The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Ivy ran a hand through her pink hair as she didn't know that a storm was starting to hit. She grabbed the drawer for the cash register and brought it into the office to place it in the safe. She then walked around all of the rooms and turned out the lights. But she was suddenly greeted to the sounds of her mother yelling at her. She blinked as she stopped what she was doing. Her mother stepped out of the office, "Everyone is always in such a damn hurry to get out of here. We should be staying open until 5 pm. People get off work at that time. But no, everyone is in such a damn hurry to get out of here. No more. Come on, hurry up so I can lock up." 

Ivy set the alarm for the store and stepped out of the building. Her mother locked up the doors and turned around, "See you at home." 

Ivy got in her car and started it up, but when she looked up, her mother had already pulled off the parking lot. She was mad still. She let out a sigh as she drove off to go back home. She knew a fight was about to happen. But she didn't know why she was mad at her. She was just doing what they had always been doing at the time they had been. She shook her head as it didn't take her long to get home. She pulled up and noticed that mother wasn't home yet. She got out of her car and locked it as she stepped inside. She placed her purse down in her bedroom as she stepped back in the kitchen to empty out the dishwasher. While she was doing this, her mother came inside. She threw down her purse and started in, "You know, I'm trying to keep a business afloat. And by us shutting things down early we aren't helping matters." 

Ivy let out a sigh as she looked up while she put the plates up, "What happened? Did I do something wrong?"

She narrowed her eyes as she slammed some of the forks and knives in a drawer, "Yes, you closed down early." 

Ivy blinked once more, "But, I thought it was 4 pm. That is the time that we have been shutting down for the last few months." 

This only made her mother madder, "You closed at 3:50 pm." 

Ivy chewed on her lip, "I grabbed the key while Rhonda was leaving with Luke. I asked you if it was alright to Z out. You said yes." 

Her mother laughed, "Not exactly." 

Ivy felt confused about this, "You told me to go ahead. So, I did." 

Her mother scoffed, "Yeah, I did and I was pissed." 

Ivy shook her head, "If you didn't want me to, why didn't you just say not to?" 

This set her mother off again, "Don't you dare blame me for this!" 

Ivy felt tired from this fight already. She knew that there was no point in fighting like this and her taking it out on her. But she was used to her taking it out on her, "Ok, I won't do it next time." 

But her mother kept going, "You tell me that you are stressed out. You don't know what is stressed out. I'm trying to keep a business afloat so that you can have a future while i'm also helping you fight for your disability." 

Ivy gave her a look, but that look only set her mother off again, "Oh right, it is all about you. Everything is about you!" She stormed off to her bedroom and slammed the door behind her. 

Ivy was left in the kitchen, and she could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes. She knew if her mother found her crying, then it would be hell. She placed her head in her hands and cried anyways. Once she felt the start of the tears, it was hard to stop them. She cried silently in the kitchen, but then she heard the door open up. She moved her hands away and tried to calm down, but she was too late. Her mother stepped back in the kitchen and saw her red eyes, "What are you crying about? Stop it. When you want to act like an adult and calm down then we can talk." She storms back off again. 

Ivy stepped into her bedroom and flipped open her laptop. She started to cry again as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She heard her mother from her room, "Are you still crying?"

Ivy called out, "No." 

She heard a muttered, "Bullshit."

Ivy hugged herself as she looked down at the computer screen. She felt depressed and she also felt like she had enough of this. She couldn't stand living with her mother anymore. She was tired of having her take her anger out on her. She wanted to be somewhere else. She suddenly heard her mother from her room, "I wish I was someplace else rather than here. I just don't want to be here anymore." 

Her eyes lowered to the screen. She heard her mother get off of her bed, that only meant one thing when she was in this state. She would come into her bedroom to yell more. Ivy clicked over onto Youtube and tried to find something to watch. Her mother came into her room, "I've been sitting here and I have been thinking. I just tried to make you normal and it hurts me to know that you will never be normal. I have a tremendous amount of stress on me because of that. If I had known that I would give birth to a child that would have problems such as you do, then I wouldn't have." She left again, leaving Ivy to chew on that. Ivy slumped forward on her bed. If that wasn't an "I wish you hadn't been born" talk, then she didn't know what was. She had to get out of here now. 

Her attention turned back to her laptop as she clicked away from Youtube. She started looking for jobs. She looked outside of her state. She let out a sigh as she tried to hold back the tears yet again, but they rolled down her cheeks once more. She licked her lips as she found a lot of nursing jobs. She shook her head as she didn't have the experience for that. Her attention moved back to Youtube for a few moments as she decided to watch an episode of Good Mythical Morning. That would cheer her up enough to continue to job hunt. She smiled as she watched the episode where Link was turned into a human flaming hot Cheeto. Then, she suddenly had an idea. She flipped back over to the job site. 

She let her fingers do the typing as she suddenly found herself looking up jobs working at Mythical Entertainment. She smiled as she saw an opening for a researcher. That sounded like fun, she smiled as she started the application process. Her eyes looked up at her door and she stopped to listen to see if she could hear her mother walking around. She didn't and she looked back down at the screen as she continued working on her application to send in. The excitement that was running through her was electric and she could only imagine what it would be like if she did get the job. Although, she did take in consideration that she would have to move across the country for it. She gave a shrug, she was willing to do that. She was just about done with dealing with her family if this was what she was going to have to look forward to more as they both got older. She just couldn't do it anymore. 

She leaned back against her body pillow behind her on her bed as she reviewed everything that she just typed out. The last step was to attach a resume to the application. She grabbed her resume out of her documents and attached it. Her mouse moved over the send button and she pressed down to send it in. Now, all she had to do was wait. It was going to be a waiting game. She just hoped that she didn't have a long time to wait. Now, how was she going to talk about this to mother? She chewed on her lip as she rested back against her pillow. Her eyes shut as she began to think about how to bring this up. She wondered if she would get mad that she did something like this? Wait, why was she caring so much what she thought? She let out a sigh as she got off of her bed and made her way into her room, "Hey, I'm calmed down and I need to talk to you." 

Her mother rolled over to look at her. It seemed like she had already calmed down. She sat up a bit in her bed while Ivy sat down in a chair, "Alright, what do you need?" 

Ivy was amazed at the hot and cold that her mother seemed to fluctuate between, "I was job hunting today and I found something. I put in the application for it. But, If I get it, I have to move across the country." 

Her mother didn't like hearing about this and she sat up in bed more as she just looked at Ivy, "Why did you do this?" 

Ivy let out a sigh as she slumped back in the chair, "Because I'm tired of the furniture store. I want something different." 

She opened up her mouth to say something as she just watched Ivy but then relaxed back down, "What kind of job is it?" 

Ivy was happy to see that she wasn't flying off the handle this time, "It is a researching job. I'll be researching different products and things for the company for them to try out." She was trying to be as vague as she could be. 

Her mom smiled, "Well, you are pretty good with the computer so I think that you will do well in this job. When will you know anything?" 

Ivy gave a shrug, "I do not know. It said in the application that I'll get a letter and a phone call." 

Her mother smiled at her, "I hope that you get it. But, I also hope that you don't. I don't want to see you move off that far away." 

Ivy didn't know what to feel at the time. She didn't know if that was her way of showing affection towards her, by saying that she would miss her. She just smiled and stood up as she sat herself down on the bed by her mom and leaned over to give her a hug, "I know. But, I still know that whatever happens, you will be proud." She stood up and walked back into her room as she laid down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling in her room as she began to think about what it would be like out there if she did get the job. Her eyes shut and she let out a sigh as she heard the A/C kick on.


	2. Three Weeks Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy gets a surprise

Three weeks had gone by and Ivy had seen nothing that had any news about the job at all. They found someone else. She just knew it deep in her gut that they had found someone else. There was no way that they would hire someone like her with the distance that she would have to travel. She let out a sigh as she sat on the sofa at the furniture store. She listened to the others around her talk about the same old boring stuff that they always talked about. She pulled out her phone and looked down at it as she began to play on it. Her mind only half-listening to the things being said, just in case one of them started talking about a customer that was about to step inside. Her gray eyes looked at the pictures on her phone and she smiled to herself. Her mind began to think about the job and all of the things that she would be doing. She also thought about actually having a place to herself. 

Her attention was suddenly snapped back to what was going on when she heard the door open up. She smiled and stood up as she put her phone back in her pocket, "Hello. May I help you today?" 

The old man turned to look at Ivy and gave a smile, "Yes, I'm looking for a recliner. Do you have any?" 

Ivy nodded her head and she pointed to her manager, "Yes. You can follow that lady right there and she will show you what we have." Ivy wasn't allowed to sell furniture. Her job was to watch the front and work it as she also answered phone calls. 

She watched as the old man followed along behind her manager. Ivy sat back down at her desk and pulled out her phone again. She found the pictures she was looking at and let out another sigh. Her mother walked up to her and leaned over her desk, "Have you heard anything yet?" 

Her attention once again was snapped back to what was around her, "No. I haven't heard anything yet. At this point, I don't think I will. I don't think that they would want to hire someone that will basically have to move out there." She lowered her head as her heart began to sink in her gut. She knew she had expected too much and let her hopes up. She mentally slapped herself for it. 

She leaned her head over as she saw the old man walking back upfront. He didn't look like he found anything that he liked. She smiled at everyone, "Thank you." He stepped out of the building. Rhonda stepped up to the desk and looked down at Ivy. 

"What was this that I just heard?" 

Her mom glanced over, "Oh, Ivy may have found another job. But, if she gets it she is going to have to move across the country." 

Rhonda turned her head to look down at Ivy and made a face and laughed a little bit, "As if you could get a job that isn't in your family. No one other than your family is going to understand the disability that you have. They also aren't going to be as nice to you as your family is. We know how many breaks you need while you are up on your feet. These other people are not going to know or they are not going to care. I don't think you should be doing this. You need to stay right here." 

Ivy made a face and leaned back in her seat, "And what if the job is a sit-down job? Well, a job that is mostly sit down that also doesn't really require a lot of time on your feet?" 

Rhonda scoffed, "Well if that is the case I guess you got lucky. But, your mother isn't getting any younger and she is going to need your help more and more. If you are on the other side of the country that is going to make things difficult. Also, I don't think that your brother has enough mental goings-on to understand the needs of your mother." 

Ivy folded her arms over her chest, "Is this you acting like you care that I am leaving or is this you just blowing hot air out of your mouth?" 

She knew that her manager liked to talk just to be talking a lot of the time. She also knew that she liked to cause drama and friction whenever she could, but was the first to complain about there being too much drama going around. Ivy let out a sigh as she ran a hand through her hair as it managed to shut up Rhonda for a bit. She huffed herself up and walked back to the recliner and sat down on it. At least she was now over the phase of just leaving the building and saying she didn't know if she was going to be back or not. She stopped that crap once she saw how hard it was to find a job in town. 

Her mind began to wander again as she rested her head back in the chair. Her eyes shut for a few moments as she calmed herself back down again. She thought about driving across the country and feeling free. She thought about what she would be doing at her job if she even got it. A smile spread over her face as she opened up her eyes again as she heard her phone ring. She pulled out the phone of her purse, "Hello?" 

The voice on the other end was a girl's voice, "Is this Ivy?" 

She sat up more in her seat, "Yes, this is Ivy." 

The voice paused for a few moments, "Great. I would like to inform you that you did get the researching job. You will get a letter in about a week on more details of what you need to do. I understand from looking at your resume that you live a distance away and you will need to relocate now. Whenever you get here and are settled in, please show up at the address that is marked on the letter that you will get soon. Thank you and have a great day." 

Ivy smiled even more, "Oh thank you so much! This is great news." She hung up the phone. 

Her mother and the manager heard her side of the conversation, "You got the job?" 

ivy bounced up, "Yes, I got the job. I guess I have to start packing now. I'll get a letter in the mail in a week that will give me more info on what I need to do. That gives me just enough time to look around online for a place to move to." 

Her mother walked up to her and gave her a hug, "Oh, I am so proud of you. When we get home, I'll help you start looking, if you would like some help." She smiled at her. 

Ivy smiled even more, "Sure, you can help me if you would like to."


	3. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy gets an interview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoy this.

Ivy couldn't believe where she was. Was this all a dream? Was she just going to wake up in a few moments to the sound of her alarm and she would be back in her bed? Her gray eyes looked around the room that she was in. There had been many times of where she had daydreamed about something like this. She knew that her face was flushed. Her mind went straight to thinking about Link. She liked him a lot, and she wondered if he looked any different in person than he did over the screen. Everything happened in a blur. She didn't remember walking into the building and talking to the lady at the desk as she brought her into the room. She sat at a table with two seats on the other side of it. Her attention turned up to the clock, it was almost time. She thought she heard voices on the other side of the door. Her attention moved to look at the door. To her surprise, she was right. There were people on the other side of it, she heard two familiar voices talking to each other as the door opened up. This was it, Ivy, don't blow it. 

Rhett and Link both stepped into the room and smiled at her, "Oh, you must be Ivy. You are the one that is looking at the researching job." 

Her breath caught in her throat when she first laid eyes on Link. He was much better looking in person. She had to blink a few times. She wondered if she was having one of those realistic dreams again that she gets sometimes. She pinched her side, but she wasn't waking up. This was real and this was happening right now. She wiggled in her seat as her thoughts snapped back to reality. They were talking to her. 

Ivy smiled, "Yes. I am Ivy and I am looking at the researching job." 

They both sat down. Rhett was the first one to start, "I understand that you had to drive across the country for this. Thank you for doing that. This job will be researching different items that we use in the shows by means of either online or other means. How are you with pulling up data?" 

Ivy rested back in her chair as she tried to get comfortable, "I would say that I'm fairly good with data retrieval." 

Link gave a little smile, "Good. I already think that you are pretty dedicated to this since you made such a long trip. My vote is yes." 

Rhett gave him a look but then nodded his head, "You have a point, so my vote is also yes. You are hired, Ivy." 

She tried to hold back how excited she was, but it was hard. She gave a huge grin as she rested back in her seat again. She hadn't realized how nervous she had been. Her hands rested against her face as she rolled her head back. A sigh left her lips as she began to giggle. She was not dreaming. This was real, and she just got a job. She pulled her hands away from her face as she noticed both of them also were laughing, "I think she is excited, Rhett." 

Rhett just smirked, "So, when did you get here?" 

Ivy stopped laughing and she coughed, "I got here last night. I checked in to a hotel." 

Link frowned some, "So, you don't have any place to really stay right now do you?" 

She shook her head, "No, I don't. I know. Staying in hotels will get expensive quickly." 

Link nodded his head, "Yeah, it will. I know this is a long shot, but you can stay at my place until you find your own place. I have a guest suite that has its own bathroom. So, you can have your own bathroom." 

She couldn't believe her ears at this point. She gave him a look, "Are you sure?" 

Rhett listened quietly to both of them as he folded his arms. He had his own thoughts about this but didn't say anything right now about it. He felt bad that Ivy didn't have a place to stay, and she was right about the price would get to be too much over time. At least over at Link's, she wouldn't be spending more money that was needed. He just smiled. 

Link stood up, "Yeah, I'm very sure. I hate to see people in need. So, I'm willing to help. Why don't you head back to your hotel and pack everything up and meet me back here? You can follow me back home." 

Ivy couldn't contain her excitement again, "Great. I can not thank you enough for this. I'll go and pack everything up and be back here soon." 

Ivy stepped out to head back out to her car to go to her hotel. 

Rhett turned to Link as he stood up, "Well, she sounds promising. I just hope you know what you are doing with having her stay with you."

Link smiled even more, "Oh yes, I know what I am doing. Don't worry. Besides, I felt bad when I heard she was living in a hotel room. I wanted to help." 

Rhett rested his hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze, "I know. You have a good heart. I think she will be fine. I guess since we are done for the day here, I'm going to head home. You have a busy night ahead of you with helping her settle in. See you tomorrow." 

Link ran a hand through his hair, "See you tomorrow." He stepped out of the room after Rhett left and walked up to the front desk. 

The lady at the front desk and looked up at Link, "So, what do you think of the new one?"

He glanced down, "Oh hey Sara, she sounds like she will be nice to have around." 

Sara smiled, "Oh, so you did hire her?" 

he nodded, "Yep. We told her that she could start tomorrow, so she has headed back home for the night. I think I'm going to do the same. Have a good night Sara." He gave her a little wave as he stepped out of the building. But he sat down on one of the benches outside as he waited for Ivy to show back up so he could lead her back to his place. This was going to be something new for him, it sounded like it could be interesting and fun. He just hoped he was making the right call with having someone that worked for him under the same roof with him.


	4. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night that Ivy stays with Link.

It did not take Ivy long to get back. She sat her car and smiled once she saw Link. She wondered if he noticed her, or if she should get out of her car to let him know that she was back. She decided to get out of her car. She stepped out and took a deep breath. She was going to be one on one with him now. She could do this. She calmed herself down as she ran her hands through her pink hair. She saw him sitting on a bench with his head rolled back looking up at the sky. Ivy gave her dry lips a lick as she let out a sigh and then shut her own eyes as she began to think about what she was going to say, "I'm back. I have everything packed up and ready to go." 

Link opened up his eyes as he turned his head to look at her. He gave her another smile, "Great. You can follow me whenever you are ready." 

Ivy didn't know what to think or what to say as she looked down at him sitting on the bench. When he turned his head to look at her, she got a good look at his eyes in person for the first time. And her breath caught in her throat again. They seemed so blue on the computer screen and in pictures, but in person, it was a whole new story. His eyes were the prettiest blue that she had ever seen. He noticed her blush again and just smiled a little bit. He stood up and looked down at her, since she was shorter than he was, "Alright. I'm sure you are pretty hungry from your long trip and the interview. How would you feel if we just order a pizza tonight?" 

She nodded her head as he began to walk towards his car, "I like the sound of that." She walked back to her own. She got inside and started it up as she watched as he began to do the same. She pulled out of the parking lot behind him and started down the road. This still seemed like such a dream to her. She had to pinch herself once again as she followed down the road, "Oh god Ivy. You are going to be staying with Link and you also got a new job. This is unreal." She laughed at herself. 

She was happy to see that it was only a twenty-minute drive. She parked her car beside his own and stepped out. She opened up her trunk to get out her bags. She didn't have a lot since she already had to downsize from moving back home with her mother, "This is all I got. I had to downsize already since I was living with mother again." 

He smiled as he grabbed one of the bags, "That is no problem. Let me show you where your room is going to be." He walked up to his front door and unlocked it. He kicked the door in since his arms were full while he stepped inside. He turned his head to look back at her, "I want you to make yourself at home here. Don't feel nervous because you are staying with me." 

Ivy stepped in behind him as she looked around, "I think that I can manage that." She followed behind him as he walked up some steps, "Your room is on the other side of the hallway from mine, so I'm not too far away if you need anything during the night." 

He walked across the hallway to the guest room and set her bag down. She stepped into the room behind him as she set the bag she had down on the floor, "Thank you so much for this." 

Link let out a sigh, "No problem at all Ivy. I'm glad to help out when I can. Do you want me to leave you alone as you unpack? What kind of pizza do you like?" 

She already started to unzip her bags, "Yeah, I'd like to unpack alone and I like sausage on mine." 

He gave a little laugh, "That sounds good to me too. I'll get it ordered and you can come downstairs any time you want to. I'm gonna go relax for a little while." He gave her one final look before he headed back downstairs to order the pizza and rest. 

She turned her head around to look at the door once he left. She smirked a little bit as she grabbed up her pants and jeans. She refolded them and placed them away. She opened up a closet and was happy to see that there were already hangers in it. She hung up her shirts. The bathroom was rather nice. It had a nice big shower in it. She knew that she was going to have a nice time using it. She placed all of her makeup and other things in the bathroom. Her mind wandered back to thinking about him and realizing that she was about to have dinner with him. Even if it was just pizza, she was still going to be having it with him. She shook the thought, she didn't need to get excited right now. There would be time for that later. She smiled as she was happy with how her room looked, so she headed back downstairs to find him sitting on the sofa with the TV on. He glanced up as he saw her return, "Are you happy with everything in your room?" 

She sat down next to him, "Yeah, I am. I like the shower in the bathroom." 

He laughed a little bit while he watched her, "Yeah, my own shower is exactly like that one. You will love it." 

She relaxed back on the sofa, "Oh, you have no idea of how nice this feels after such a long day in my car." 

He just gave a little laugh, "I think I have an idea. But yeah, there is nothing like some heavy relaxing after a long day." His head rolled back again. She watched as his adam's apple poked out even more. She bit her lip as she was tempted to give it a little nibble right then and there, but she didn't. She just smirked more. 

His eyes shut once again, "I already called the pizza and they said we have a half-hour wait. So, why don't you tell me a little bit more about yourself." 

Ivy chewed on her lip more as she wondered what she should say, "Ok, what kind of stuff would you like me to talk about?" 

He shrugged his shoulders, "What are some of your hobbies?" 

Those types of questions. She smiled as she relaxed once again, "Oh. Well, I enjoy watching horror movies and I also like to draw when I can." 

His head turned to look at her, "You like scary movies? I don't. They make me uncomfortable." 

She gave a little laugh, "The rest of my family doesn't like them either. They call me weird." 

He shook his head again, "Nah, you aren't weird. So, what are some of the things that you like to eat?" 

She licked her lips at the thought of food and was happy that some were going to get there soon, "Well, I really enjoy sushi. I know that you don't though." 

He shook his head, "No, not really. But, don't let that stop you from getting any while here." 

The doorbell ran suddenly. Ivy sat up more as she watched Link walk up to the door. He pulled it open and paid for the pizza. He gave a wave and shut the door, "Alright. Come into the kitchen and let's get you some food." 

She didn't have to be told twice at this point as she stood up and followed behind him. He placed the box on the countertop and grabbed some plates. She opened up the box and was greeted by the nice smell of hot sausage pizza. She began to drool at the sight of it, "Oh, I'm so hungry." 

He gave her a look that made her laugh as he grabbed a slice and put it on her plate and then placed one on his, "You want to go back to the sofa and eat there?"

It was nice that he was giving her a choice, "Yeah, that sounds good." She picked up her plate and sat back down on the sofa. The pizza still looked a little hot, so she rested back for a few moments, "I didn't want to say this during the interview, but I'm actually a fan of the show." She took a bite of her pizza while he turned to look at her. 

She finished her bite, "I have only been watching for the last four months. And I decided to look for a job after I got into a really bad fight with my mother. She made me so mad that I just had enough and just couldn't stand being there anymore." 

He took a few bites of his pizza and just nodded his head, "Well, I'm glad that you felt moved to want to work here. That means a lot, and it also means that since you are a fan that you will be even more dedicated." 

She decided to leave out the whole business about her having a crush on him. She would save that for a later time. She took a few more bites of her pizza, "I will try my best." 

She stood up with her empty plate and smiled down at him, "Thank you for dinner. But, I'm really tired now. I think I'm going to take a shower and get some sleep. Goodnight Link." 

He gave her another warm smile, "Goodnight Ivy." 

She moved to walk up the steps. She gave him a final look before she reached the top of the steps and stepped back into her room for the night. She shut the door behind her.


	5. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy's first day.

It is always exciting starting a new job, and for Ivy it certainly was. She sat herself down in her little room and opened up her laptop. There were already some notes on her desk from Stevie. She smiled while she picked up the notes. She wanted her to find some of the creepiest things on ebay. This was easy for Ivy. She was always roaming around for creepy things, being the horror fan that she was. Her small hand grabbed her cup of coffee as she took a sip of it. Her gray eyes turned back to the screen as she pulled up the website and began to work. But part of her mind was not on her job, her mind began to wander back to Link. A sigh left her lips as her free hand ran through her pink hair and she played with a strand of it. Her other hand was on her mouse as it scrolled through the pages looking at things. A shiver ran down her spine as she found something. It was a creepy-looking doll that was said to be haunted. She saved the page to put in the email, "That should be a good thing to start with." 

She chewed on her lip as she clicked away from the doll and found a painting. The picture was distorted and gave her this weird feeling when she looked at it. She began to talk to herself, "I don't know if I want to send this one. I don't want this to be too scary for people." She suddenly heard a little sound from her doorway. Her head snapped up and she saw Link standing there. 

A smile spread over his face when she noticed him, "Hey. So, how is your first day so far?" 

Ivy rested back in her chair and took another sip of her coffee, "Oh good. I'm having to find some creepy ebay stuff." 

Link made a not too thrilled face, "Yeah, I know. Don't make it too scary. There are kids that watch this show." 

Ivy nodded her head, "I have been keeping that in mind. I don't think I'm allowed to show you stuff before I send it off in an email, am I?" 

He shook his head, "No, because our reactions won't feel as real. We like to be surprised and so do the people watching." 

Ivy laughed, "Right. I knew that." She gave a nervous laugh as she looked back down at her screen and found a weird colored ball with some weird designs on it. It also said it was haunted, "Man, half of this creepy stuff says that it is haunted. I don't believe it, but it is amusing that they have to put that in the title." 

He laughed again, "Yeah. I think they just do it to help with the bidding on the items. Anyways, I look forward to what you are going to send us. I have to get back now." He moved off of the doorframe and left her alone again. 

She frowned as she knew he had to get back to work, but she shook it off, "I hope these will be good." Her attention moved back to the screen as she found another doll. This one had both of her eyes missing and some hair, "Yep. I'm sending this one for sure." 

She looked over each link one more time before she attached them in the email and sent it in, "Done." She glanced down at the clock on her computer. She had been at this for two hours. It didn't seem that long, but she was pleased with her work. The letter said that once she was done she could grab up her laptop and head onto the stage area and sit back with the rest of the crew to watch the reactions. She knew exactly what she wanted to do. She closed her laptop and made her way to where the crew sat and found a seat. 

Stevie smiled as she saw Ivy take a seat, "Good to see you here with us Ivy. Have you enjoyed your first day so far?" 

Ivy nodded her head, "Oh yes. I have so far. I'm looking forward to seeing how they react to my handiwork." She giggled, which caused everyone else to giggle. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link took off his glasses as he sat on his sofa and began to rub his eyes. A sigh left his lips as she placed his glasses back on his face. His attention looked up at the steps towards Ivy's room. He knew that she was upstairs in her room. He wondered if she would like to go out somewhere with him. It was the start of the weekend and he was free for the whole weekend. He stood up and walked up the steps towards her room. The door was shut. He leaned his head in as he thought that he heard something. Was she crying? He shook his head again but realized that she was crying. His heart dropped. He knocked on the door, "Ivy? Can I come in?" He heard her sniff as she tried to make herself stop crying and then it got quiet. 

Ivy got off of the bed and made her way over to the door as she pulled it open. She looked up at him as she tried to hide the fact that she had been crying. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, "Yeah, you can come inside." She stepped away from the door and sat back down on the bed. 

He stepped into the room, "Were you crying?" 

Ivy shook her head, "No." 

He gave her a look, "You are a terrible liar. Why were you crying? Did something happen?" 

Ivy sniffed some and then made a sound, "Oh, I called my mother to tell her about my first day and how much fun I had. Apparently, she doesn't think what I do is a real job and thinks that I'm living in a dream world. She thinks that I'll be back home in a matter of weeks because I'm broke." 

He ran a hand over his face and let out a grumble, "You basically did the hard work of the episode, that wasn't any of the technical stuff." He rolled his eyes, "Some people just can't seem to wrap it around their heads that what we did is a job. Are you going to be ok?" 

Ivy nodded her head, "Yeah, I'll be fine." 

Link gave her one of his smiles again, "Good. You better be, because I want to take you out tonight. To celebrate your first real day with us." 

Her head perked up a little more, "Really?" 

Link giggled, "Yeah, come on. I was thinking about going to this place called Asian Garden. It serves both Chinese and Japanese. So, you can get your sushi." 

He paused before he turned to head back downstairs, "You did a great job today. The items you picked out were creepy but not overly scary. I'll let you get ready now. Come down when you are ready." He stepped out of her room. 

Ivy sat on her bed in a stupor. He praised her and gave her a little comfort and he was also taking her out tonight. This was too good to be true. She jumped up and ran into the bathroom to clean herself up.


	6. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy and Link share a celebration dinner for Ivy's first full day.

Link glanced over at Ivy in the car and gave her a smile, "I don't know about you but I'm pretty hungry right now." 

Ivy laughed as her eyes turned from watching out the window and over to him, "Yeah, I'm a little hungry." 

His attention turned back to the road, "And I also figured that getting out of the house tonight would be nice. It is pretty nice outside tonight anyways. We don't have to go straight back home either after dinner if you don't want to. I could show you around the place if you would like?" 

A yawn left her mouth as she stretched, "Oh that sounds nice. Sure, we can do that if you feel like it." 

A smile spread over his lips again as he pulled into the parking lot, "This is it." 

Ivy turned to look out the window again as she smiled. She saw the large sign on the building that was outlined in red neon that read Asian Garden. Her eyes moved down to the two black dragons that seemed to swirl around the front doorframe. She stepped out of the car as Link came around, "Nice huh?" 

Ivy ran a hand through her pink hair as she thought about what she wanted to do. She wanted to lean against him as they walked in. She just wanted to be near him tonight, "Yeah." 

They both made their way to the door. Link grabbed the door and pulled it open for her as he stepped in behind her. Her face once again flushed as she let out a little giggle. She could feel him behind her. She was tempted to take a step backward, just so she bumped into him, but she didn't. She took a deep breath to calm herself down as a man stepped up to them. He smiled, "Two?" 

Link nodded, "Yes, two." He stepped next to Ivy and to her surprise he took her smaller hand in his. She looked up at him as her gray eyes widened just a little bit. He looked down at her and met her gaze with his blue ones and just gave her a warm smile. They followed the man to their table and he placed the menus down. Link let go of her hand as he sat down. Ivy didn't know if she wanted to sit next to him or on the other side of the table. She picked next to him, and he didn't seem to mind. 

The man smiled as both of them got settled in, "Would you like to start with something to drink?" 

link looked up, "I would just like water." 

Ivy smiled, "A Dr. Pepper would be nice." Her eyes turned to look at Link and he just smirked and shook his head. 

The man nodded his head, "Alright. The will be out shortly." He turned to walk away. 

His attention turned back to Ivy, "See anything you like?" 

Ivy was snapped out of her thoughts as he asked this. She didn't know if he was talking about himself or about anything on the menu. Her mind was too far gone tonight. Him holding her hand took her to another state of mind. She gave her lips a lick as she looked down at the menu and let out a sound, "Yeah, I see a few things that I like." She turned her head back up to him and gave a little smile. 

It was his turn to blush as he watched her smile. He shifted in his seat as he looked down at the menu, "Hmmm, what do we have here?" 

ivy chewed her lip as she moved her chair just a little bit closer to his. She began to wonder if now was the time that she share her secret with him. But, she didn't know. She didn't want to make things at work weird between them. She opened up her mouth to finally go for it, but the waiter stopped her in her tracks, "Did we find anything we want to order?" 

Ivy smiled, "Yes. I think that I will do the Pheonix Roll." She shut her menu and moved it over towards him. 

Link blinked and looked up, "I'll just have the sweet and sour chicken." He also moved his menu over. His attention returned to Ivy. It seemed she had something on her mind before the waiter showed back up, "What were you about to say ivy?" 

She jumped in her seat as her face flushed, "Um, well. It is best that I save that for when we get back home ok?" 

He grabbed her glass of water and took a sip of it while he watched her. She was acting a little strange tonight. He gave his lips a lick, "Alright. Are you ok? Was this too much?" 

Her attention snapped back to him and she nodded her head, "Oh yes, this is great. It isn't too much at all." 

It didn't take long for their meals to arrive. Ivy's came out first and the plate was set down in front of her. She smiled as she looked down at the rolls. They were lined up in such a pretty manner. She drooled at the sight as she picked up her chopsticks. She grabbed a roll and looked it over as she put it in her mouth. A smile spread over her face as she chewed down into it, "Mmmm." Her eyes rolled back into her head and Link laughed a little bit. 

He leaned forward, "Good?" 

She giggled once she finished her bite, "Oh yes, it is so good." 

He was happy to see that she was enjoying herself. He picked up his fork and stabbed at a piece of chicken as he looked it over before putting it in his mouth. The sauce on it was thick and he smiled, "Mmm." 

Ivy couldn't help herself as she moved her head in towards him, "Good?" She giggled. Was she now flirting with him? 

Link smirked, "Yes, very good." 

The rest of the dinner was nice. Ivy smiled as she ate her rolls, but her mind was still thinking about what she was going to say to him when he asked her later about what she was thinking about. Part of her just wanted to be blunt with him, but another part tried to look after her job. She had no idea how he would respond to her telling him that she liked him. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They both sat in the car in silence after he pulled into the driveway. He turned the motor off and turned to look at her, "Now, what was this thing you said you would talk about later with me?" 

She chewed on her lip as she didn't look at him. Her mind was a million miles away. She heard him talk, but it sounded like he was across the room. She looked out the window. 

He leaned in towards her, "Ivy, did you hear me?" 

She finally turned her head towards him and let out a sigh. It was now or never, "I have a confession. I really like you. You were one of the main reasons that I wanted this job. I just wanted to be around you, because I like you so much. I have a terrible crush on you. And I just wanted to get that out in the open. I really hope this doesn't make things weird now." 

Link stayed quiet for a few more moments before he finally decided to talk, "Oh Ivy, no. It doesn't make things weird at all. I'm very flattered by what you just said. Come on. Let's get in the house." He opened up his door and stepped out. 

Ivy soon followed as she walked up to the door. He unlocked it and she stepped inside. His hand grabbed her arm. Ivy stopped as she turned to look back at him. He pulled her towards him. His hand cupped her cheek as he brought his face down to kiss her on the lips. Her eyes widened but then they closed as her hands rested on his sides as she returned the kiss. He broke the kiss slowly and smiled down at her, "Goodnight Ivy." 

Her lower lip twitched as her face flushed once more, "Goodnight Link." She turned to walk up the steps to her room, but her gaze stayed on him until she stepped into her room.


	7. Restless Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy has a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh. I am so sorry. I haven't been feeling like writing. But, now I do. So, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. This chapter has mature things in it.

Ivy sat on her bed as she ran a hand through her hair. She laid down and let out a sigh. Her bed was nice and cold. The room was quiet. She pulled the covers over her body as she rolled over onto her side and began to drift off to sleep.

Her eyes suddenly flew open as she heard a knock on her door. She sat up in bed and pulled the covers off of her as she stepped up to the door and pulled it open to find Link on the other side of it. He gave her a smile and stepped into the room. He shut the door behind him and slowly turned around to face her again. He brought up both of his hands as he rested them on her cheeks. He moved his face in and gave her a kiss on the lips. Ivy returned the kiss as her arms wrapped around him. He began to move her back towards the bed and broke the kiss. He smiled at her again, "I have been wanting to do that for a while now. I know how you feel about me, and it is alright." 

Ivy sat back on the bed and slowly pulled her top off and dropped it onto the floor. His eyes watched her as he also removed his own shirt. Her eyes ran over his slim frame as her hands reached out to touch him. He made a sound and moved closer. He took her hands in his own and moved them up and down over his body, "Do you enjoy that?" 

All she could do was make a small sound as she pulled him back down on top of her and kissed him again. His hands rested on either side of her on the bed. A growl left his lips as he broke the kiss from her lips and moved down to work on her neck. He kissed and nibbled over her neck while Ivy ran her hands up and down over his bareback. Her eyes rolled into her head as she felt him tugging at her PJ pants. She helped remove her pants and her panties. He broke the kiss again and sat back up to get a full look at her naked. He smiled more, "You look amazing." 

She sat herself up as her hands moved to his own Pj pants and she tugged at them. He stepped off of the bed and pushed them down. Ivy's face flushed at the sight of him finally. He was a good size. She gave her lips a lick and he gave a light laugh, "Do you like?" 

He moved back on the bed and sat against the headboard. He moved his legs apart and Ivy moved between them. Her gray eyes looked up at him as her head lowered towards him. Her hand wrapped around him as she began to stroke him slowly. A gasp came from his lips as he watched. His hands rested on the bed on either side of him as he let her have full control. Her lips wrapped around him finally as her gaze never left his own. 

Now that her hands were free, she rested them on his legs. She ran her hands up and down over his legs while her head moved up and down. She sucked firmly and moaned with her mouth full. It was all Link could do to just watch her. His body twitched as a moan came from his own lips. This was too much for his system. He was getting too excited from the sight of her alone. His head rolled back against the bed, "Oh Ivy, that feels great." 

She felt him twitch in her mouth. She wiggled her tongue against him and he jumped a little. The things she was doing with her mouth were driving him crazy. He didn't want to finish in her mouth, he needed to feel all of her, "Enough, please. Sit up." His voice was breathless as she sat up and smiled while licking her lips. She moved onto his lap as she straddled him. 

She met his ocean blue gaze as her face flushed. His hands rested on her back. She slowly lowered herself down over him. A gasp came from both of them as she finally felt him inside. His grip on her back pressed in and then relaxed once he felt her start to bounce up and down slowly. Her gaze never left his as she watched his face, "You ok?" 

A giggle came from his lips, "Yeah, I'm great. Are you ok?" 

She kissed his lips, "I'm great. You feel so good." 

His hands moved down her back to her ass as he gripped it. This made Ivy bounce faster over him as a moan left her lips. A smile spread over his lips as he watched her move faster. His head moved in and he kissed over her neck once more. Her head rolled back as she exposed more of her neck to him. He took this moment to give small bites over the sides of her neck. She giggled from the bites. Her own hands rested on his shoulders as her nails pressed into them. 

A sharp moan left her lips suddenly as she felt her body start to tingle. She moved off of him and rolled him on top. He moved on top of her and back inside. Her legs wrapped around him and her hands rested on his arms, "Faster, please. Make me cum." 

He couldn't believe his ears. He moved his head back up to look down at her face as he moved faster. His balls slapped against her ass as she heard him pant and growl above her. The sounds he was making were making her go crazy. 

Finally, the tingle in her body was too much for her and she cried out his name as she hit her orgasm. She came around him as her nails pressed into his back. His own orgasm hit the same time as she growled. 

Once both of them were finished, he laid down next to her. Ivy rolled around to face him as she smiled. Her face flushed as she watched his eyes open and look at her. His mouth opened up and all that came out was the sound of her alarm clock. 

Her eyes flew open and she let out a sigh. It had all been a dream. Her hands ran over her face and through her hair. She slowly sat up in bed and turned the alarm off. But then her head lifted up as she smelt something. It smelled like bacon. A smile spread over her face as she realized that it was the weekend and he was making breakfast for her. She grabbed the sheets and pulled them off as she made her way to the door and downstairs for breakfast. The dream still in the back of her mind.


	8. Morning Confessions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link makes breakfast for Ivy.

She made her way down the steps and into the kitchen. She smelled the bacon and the coffee as she sat down on a stool at the kitchen bar. She smiled as she saw him working away on what looked like pancakes. She leaned forward and moved some of her hair out of her eyes as she let out a yawn, "Good morning." 

He glanced over at her and gave her one of his big smiles, "Good morning. Would you like some coffee? I'm making some pancakes for us today." 

She nodded her head, "Yeah, some coffee sounds great. I like a little bit of sugar and milk in mine." 

He smirked as he gave her another look as he grabbed a cup and poured some coffee into it and a good spoonful of sugar. He grabbed some milk and poured a few splashes into it. He placed the cup next to her as he went back to tending to the pancakes, "I hope you slept well last night. I have some stuff planned for us today. I want to show you around town. Since this is your first time here, there are a few things that you should see." 

She giggled as she sipped on her coffee, it was perfect. She looked down at the mug and smirked again, it was one of the mugs from the studio, "The coffee is very good." 

He grabbed a plate and placed three pancakes on it while he set the plate down in front of her. He grabbed the tray of bacon and picked up two slices and rested them on her plate, "I've been up for hours. I had trouble sleeping last night. I think I was too excited about today." 

Ivy's face flushed as the thought of him being too excited to sleep because he wanted to be with made her smile, "Awww, that is very sweet. I had some trouble sleeping last night too." She didn't dare tell him that it was because of the dream she had about him. 

He frowned as he finished making his own plate and sat down next to her, "I'm sorry to hear that Ivy. Did it get too hot? Sometimes it does get a little stuffy upstairs." 

She shook her head, "No, it wasn't that. I guess it was just my nerves or something." 

He nodded while he took a bite of his food, "Well maybe after today after I show you around and you get more comfortable, you will be able to sleep better." 

She smiled at him as her face continued to flush, she wondered if he noticed, "Thanks. I'm looking forward to today." 

It was his turn to flush. His cheeks and ears reddened as he looked down at his food. He had to look away from her as he began to think to himself. He took another bite and a sip of his coffee to wash it down. 

She took another bite and began to think if she should tell him now. No, now was too soon. She would tell him later. She finished off her coffee and her pancakes, "Thank you for breakfast. I'm going to get dressed now." She stood up and headed back to her room to get dressed. She wondered what she should wear today. She chewed on her lips as she shut her door behind her and headed to the closet. She pulled it open and pulled out a pair of her black skinny jeans and a black and white shirt. She pulled on the jeans and the shirt. The black and white looked cute with her pink hair. A smile ran over her lips as she brushed her hair and put on a little makeup. 

His eyes watched her door as he finished cleaning up the kitchen. He wondered what she was going to wear today. He chewed again on his lips as he felt like a nervous wreck while he waited on her. He began to think about all of the things that could go wrong. He shook his head, he didn't need to start stressing out like this. Today was going to be a nice relaxing day for both of them. He smiled as he saw the door crack open but then it shut again. He tilted his head as he wondered why she did that, but then a sigh came from his lips as the door opened up and she stepped out. The outfit that she picked out instantly drew his attention, her pink hair with the black and white was cute. He smiled as he grabbed the keys to the car, "Are you ready to get going?" He called out to her from downstairs. She glances down at him while she walked down the steps, "Yeah, I'm ready." 

Another smile rested over her lips as she reached the bottom of the steps. She wanted to reach out and touch him, but she stood there as she watched him grab another bag, "I decided to pack a bag of drinks and a few snacks in case we get a little hungry." He had already made a plan of stopping by one of the parks during lunchtime. So, he made a few sandwiches and packed them up. He gave her another smile while he opened up the door for her and watched as she stepped outside. He locked the door behind him and unlocked the car. She stepped inside the car as he also did. 

Her eyes shut and she took a deep breath. Before she knew anything, she felt the car in motion. She opened up her eyes as she heard him start to talk to her. Her head turned towards him, but all she saw was his blue eyes. It was like his mouth was moving but nothing was coming out of them. Her mind was in a trance. She chewed on her lip again and nodded her head as she acted like she was listening to what he was saying. He looked really animated while he was talking. She smiled while her hands ran up and down over her legs. Her hands started to feel sweaty all of a sudden. 

He glanced over at her again, "I'm glad it isn't very hot outside today." 

She gave a little smile, "Yeah, me too. I'm glad it isn't too hot. Although, I have noticed that you don't get the humidity like I use to get back home." 

Link laughed as he remembered the humidity, "Yeah, there is something about the southern states that always got a lot of humidity. I'm glad I don't have to experience that anymore." 

Ivy laughed more, "Yeah, the humidity just sucked the life out of you sometimes." 

He smiled as he pulled into the park. Ivy looked around, "This is one of the parks." 

Link smiled again, "Yep. I thought we could walk around. We have really nice parks here. Nice and big ones. Come on, let's have some fun." He stepped out of the car and waited for her to get out. She stepped out, "Yeah, it looks nice and big to me. So much better looking than the one back home." He stepped around the car and made the bold move of taking her hand in his own. She didn't pull away and he was happy to see that she didn't. 

He looked down at her, "We actually have some walking trails here if you would like to take one of them." She noticed the backpack, "What is in that?" He gave a shrug, "Oh, that. I thought I'd pack us a little lunch that we could eat here." She blushed and smiled, "That sounds like so much fun." He laughed a little bit and squeezed her hand a little harder. 

They continued to walk and he found one of the trails. He looked at the sign, "Hmm, this is one of the skilled trails. I don't think I want to take you on this one. The skilled ones are really hard. Sometimes I take my bike with me on these." 

Ivy looked at the sign and nodded, "Yeah, I'm not a skilled hiker." She gave a light laugh. 

He turned his body towards her and let out a sigh, "The park is really nice in the Fall. I'd like to show you it sometime." She looked up at him and she met his blue eyes again. The sun caught them and she nearly lost her breath. They were so beautiful, "I would like that." He gave his lips a lick as he held his gaze on her for a little longer, "Maybe we should go find a table to sit out while I unpack our lunch." 

Ivy looked down as she suddenly felt a little shy, "Yeah, I'm a little hungry. We should eat some." They walked back towards the main part of the park and found a table. The table was under a nice big tree and away from the crowded area, "This spot looks nice," she said as she sat down. 

Link sat down next to her while he pulled the backpack off and placed it on the table. He unzipped it and pulled out a few bags that had the sandwiches in it. He pulled out some paper plates. He also set some drinks down. The last thing he pulled out was a large bag of chips. Ivy smiled as she grabbed one of the bags and pulled out the sandwich and put it on her plate. He did the same, "It is so nice and quiet out here." His attention turned away from her as he looked at the sights around them at the park. He watched as a family in the distance looked like they had the same idea they had. 

Ivy ate her sandwich as she watched him. Her mind raced with things that she wanted to say to him, but she had no idea of where to start. She finished off one half of her sandwich and took a sip of her drink, "Link? I have something I need to confess to you." 

He turned his head to look at her as he set down his food. His whole body turned towards her on the bench, "Yes, what is it?" His face showed concern as he gave her eye contact. 

Ivy opened up her mouth as she tried to talk, but nothing came out. She frowned and opened up her mouth again, "When I said I had trouble sleeping this morning, it wasn't because I was nervous. It was because I had dreams about you last night." Her face flushed as she watched him. 

His face softened as he listened to her and he moved closer to her on the bench. A smile spread over his lips, "Oh Ivy, I thought about you as well last night. I laid awake in my bed and all I could think about was you. I was so excited to see you again." His hand rested over one of her cheeks as his thumb ran slowly over her lips. Her gray eyes looked up into his. The park around them seemed to grow strangely quiet as he moved his head down and gave her a kiss on the lips. The kiss felt electric. Her arms wrapped around him as he deepened the kiss and pulled her closer to him. 

He broke the kiss after what seemed like ages and smiled down at her, "Why don't we finish off our lunch and we can go back home. We can save the sightseeing for another day ok?" 

Ivy smiled as she pulled away from him and turned back to her food. She leaned her body against him as she finished off her sandwich, "I would like that." 

Link could barely believe what just happened. Here he was, with a girl that he just met a few days ago and already they had shared two kisses and a confession to each other. He had to wonder what else today was going to bring with her. He looked down at her and wrapped his arm around her, "But, if you want, we can just sit here for a little while longer and enjoy the peace and quiet." 

She cuddled into him as she let out a content sigh, "Just being with you is enough for me." 

His heart began to flutter as he lowered his head again and gave the top of her head a kiss, "Alright. We will head back when you are ready."


	9. The Creative House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creativity isn't the only thing that is going on at the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, I'm already over 100 hits on this story. Thank you all so much!

The drive back home was peaceful. Ivy smiled as she rested on the sofa as she watched Link walk back upstairs to his room, "I'll be back in a few moments. I need to go to the bathroom." Ivy rested her head back and let out a sigh as she thought back about what happened in the park just a few moments ago. A smile spread over her lips as she brushed her fingers over them. She could still taste him on her lips as she gave them a lick. A giggle left them as she thought about all of the things that they could do together. But her thoughts were suddenly shattered as she heard the doorbell ring. She wondered who that might be. She stood up and walked to the door and pulled it open. Rhett smiled as he looked down at Ivy, "Hey Ivy. Is Link here?" 

She moved out of the way, "Yeah, he is upstairs in the bathroom. He will be back down shortly. How are you today?" 

He smiled as he made his way in and plopped down on the sofa, "Oh, I'm alright. I wanted to see if he wanted to go down to the creative house to make maybe a few tiktoks and work on some things with me. Would you like to tag along? We can give you a tour." He flashed her a little smile. 

Ivy laughed but then smiled, "Yeah, that sounds like fun." She sat down on the other side of the sofa as her attention looked back up at the steps as she heard his door open and saw him, "We have company." 

Link laughed, "Hey man, what are you doing here?" 

Rhett looked up, "I was just telling Ivy that she could tag along with us to the creative house. I'd like to maybe do a few tiktoks and some other stuff. Is that ok with you?" 

Link ran a hand through his hair and adjusted his glasses, "Yeah, let's get going. We can give Ivy a tour of the house too." 

Rhett stood up, "I also suggested we could do that." 

All three of them left the house and all got in one car. Ivy got in the backseat and rested her head back again as she let out a sigh. This was turning out to be a fun day. She smiled as her attention moved from the back of Link's head to look out the window as her mind suddenly became lost in thought again. She had to wonder where things would have gone if they were still back at home together. Her face flushed as her eyes shut and she saw herself in bed with him. She shook the thought from her head, now was not a good time to get excited. She turned her head back around as she heard her name, "Yeah?" 

Rhett gave a little laugh, "You ok back there? You look like you are zoned out. Thinking about something?" He gave a little nudge to Link. Link wiggled, "Hey, come on." 

Ivy tried to play it off, "Nah, just a little tired I think." 

Rhett just gave a little smirk as his eyes glanced over at Link, "Uh-huh. Alright, here we are." He pulled into the driveway to the house and stopped the car. He stepped out and unlocked the door to the house. Ivy and Link both stepped out at the same time and gave each other a look. Her face flushed and his cheeks flushed a little bit. They both stepped inside. 

Ivy looked around and she smiled, "Oh hey, not bad looking. You two have made this rather nice looking already." 

They both smiled at her, "Great. Now you can see the rest of the place." They both turned around and started walking down a hallway, "We have done a few TikTok in the kitchen already. So, maybe the bathroom upstairs is going to be our next pick." 

Rhett turned his head back to Ivy, "I already have an idea, that I think you might like." 

Ivy made a face as she didn't know if she should be worried by that statement or a little excited by it. Link glanced over, concern showing on his face, "She may like it? What are we going to do?" 

Rhett held up a hand, "I'm not going to spoil it until we get to the room." 

They all made their way up to the bathroom. Link looked back around at Ivy as she stood in the doorway. Her face flushed a bright red and he just gave her a little smile, "Come on, it is alright." She stepped into the large bathroom and leaned against the wall. 

Rhett turned back to her, "You need to move away from the wall opposite of the mirror for this. You can stand behind me if you want. I'm going to be filming this one." He turned back to look at Link, "Ok, this is my idea. I want you to be do something like maybe brush your teeth and then start acting like the mirror is like another you. After we are done filming, we can put a voice-over in ok?" 

Link couldn't help but laugh at the stupid idea, but he nodded his head, "That sounds silly but alright." He grabbed a toothbrush and acted like he was brushing his teeth. Rhett lifted up his phone and started to record. Link began to move around and then he leaned in towards his image in the mirror. He paused for a few seconds before he started kissing it. Ivy's face flushed even more at what she just saw. Rhett stopped recording and started to laugh, "That was great. Now we need to think of something to say with that." 

Link turned around and instead of looking at Rhett, his attention dropped on Ivy and he gave a little smirk at her. Ivy tried to hide her face as she felt like she was showing too much emotions in her expressions. 

Her phone in her back pocket suddenly rang. She grabbed it, "Oh, I'm sorry." She stepped out of the bathroom and turned the phone on. It was her mother, "Ivy, is that you? I haven't heard from you in a few days. Are you doing alright?" 

Ivy leaned against the wall as she rested a hand over the top of her head. She did not need her mom calling her right now, "Yeah mom, I'm alright." 

Rhett let out a loud laugh in the bathroom and that caught the attention of her mom, "Who was that?" 

Ivy growled under her breath, "Oh, just some people I work with. We are having a get together right now outside of work." 

She could hear her mom thinking on the other end, "Oh, well. I hope you are behaving yourself." 

Ivy couldn't believe that she was talking to her like she was a ten-year-old, "Yes mom, I'm fine. I'm having a great time out here." 

Her mom just made a sound, "Ok, but you should call me more often and let me know what you are doing." 

This was insane, "Alright, I will. I have to go now, I'm being called. Bye, mom." She hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket. She let out a sigh as she placed both of her hands on her head. She didn't know if she should just cry or just stand there in silence for a few moments. She shook her head and stepped back in the bathroom, "Sorry. My mom called." 

Both looked at each other and at the same time, "Uh oh." 

Ivy laughed and shook her head, "Oh, it is nothing." But they both could clearly see that it had bothered Ivy, but they didn't try to push it. She smiled again and rested against the wall as they played back the voiceover that Link made. She laughed, "Hey, that is pretty good." 

Once she gave the ok, Rhett submitted the video. He gave another laugh, "The fandom is going to have fun with this one." 

Link yawned, "It is getting late now, don't you think? Why don't we all head back." He glanced over at Ivy and gave another smile. 

Ivy nodded, "That sounds good to me." 

They all agreed that it was time to leave and stepped out of the house and back in the car to head back to Link's.


	10. A heart to heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy has a few things that she needs to tell Link.

Ivy rested on the sofa as she watched Link step into the kitchen. She stretched herself out and then let out a sigh as her hands rested on her head, "Can we just have a night in together. I really do not want to get back out again." She rubbed her face with her hands and let out a groan. Link looked up at her as he washed his hands, "Yeah, we can stay in tonight. Do you want me to order in for us and have it be delivered?" He grabbed a paper towel and dried off his hands while he made his way back into the living room. 

She sat herself up as she watched him take a seat on the sofa by her. He pulled out his phone, "You know what I think you need? Being a southern girl, you are probably craving some comfort food right now, aren't you?" He gave her a little smile, "And I know just the thing that always seemed to make me feel better." 

Ivy moved over to lean her head on his shoulder. He smiled more at her and wrapped an arm around her as he gave her a little squeeze, "How does fried chicken sound tonight?" 

Ivy smiled a bit more, "That sounds good tonight. How about some wings and some sides to go along with it?" 

Link nodded his head as he moved his arm off of her as he started to type on his phone, "I know this place that isn't too far from the studio that makes some good fried chicken. Gus's." 

Ivy laughed, "Oh wow, I thought that Gus's was only a southern chain. I didn't know they had a place out here too. Yea, I like their food." 

Link laughed a little, "Great. I'll get us two dozen wings and a few sides to go with it." He began tapping away on the phone as he ordered it. He sent in the order in no time and put his phone back up, "Alright. Food should be here in a little while." His arm moved back around her as he rested his head on top of her own, "Now, do you want to tell me what was up with you today at the house? You got that phone call and your whole mood changed. I didn't want to say anything right then, so I decided to hold off until we were alone." 

She let out another sigh. Her hand rested on his leg as she licked her lips, "It was my mother. She likes to know what I'm doing at all hours. She got a little upset because I haven't called her in a few days. Then she told me that I needed to behave while I was here. She talks to me like I'm five years old sometimes and it is just super frustrating. I don't think she trusts me." 

Link frowned and moved his head down to press his lips into her hair. His nose smelled her hair and his face flushed. She smelled good, "Oh Ivy, I know parents sometimes can be hard to deal with. But, I hope you told her that you are in good hands here." 

Ivy grew quiet and she turned her head away from him as her face flushed. He moved a hand up and lightly touched her chin as he moved her head back to face him, "Don't hide your face. It is ok. It will be ok." 

Her gaze met his blue eyes again and she couldn't help but smile

He leaned in towards her again, "See, that is much better." He reached over with his other hand to grab the remote and switched on the TV, "We don't have to do much tonight if you don't want to. We can just sit here and relax all night if you want." 

Ivy let out a sigh as her eyes shut as she rested her head against him. He felt good against her head, "I like that idea." 

Link's hand around her ran up and down over her upper arm and shoulder slowly. It was soothing, "I really have enjoyed your time here and I'm glad we got the chance to meet and get to know each other." 

Her face flushed as her eyes opened slowly, "I'm glad too Link." 

He began to flip through the channels of the TV and let out a little sigh as he stopped it on some cooking show. It was background noise because he wasn't really paying attention to the TV. His mind was on Ivy tonight. His eyes glanced down at her pink hair and he suddenly thought about touching it, "Ivy, may I touch your hair?" 

She giggled, "Yeah, you can touch it." 

His hand moved off of her shoulder as he rested it on her head. His fingers brushed through her pink hair and a small gasp left his lips. Her hair was so soft and smooth to the touch. He leaned his head in again and he gave another sniff. She smelled so good, "Your hair is so soft." 

She turned her head up to look at him again, "Do you mind if I also touch your hair?" 

He let out a little laugh and brought his head down, "Go for it." 

Both of her hands reached up into it. She ran her fingers through the silver streaks in it. His hair was so soft and she had wanted to play in his hair for such a long time. She was amazed that she was finally getting to do so. She almost had to pinch herself to see if this was real or not. Her fingers ran through his hair more, "So soft and fluffy." 

His eyes met her own. Her hands stopped moving in his hair as they ran down his cheeks. She gave her lips a lick. The world around them went silent as all she could hear was them breathing. He moved his head in and gave her a kiss on the lips. Ivy returned the kiss. Her lips broke from his and she kissed over his jawline. He moved his head back and this gave him the chance to move his head down to her neck and kiss over it. Ivy rolled her head back and let out a small sound as her hand rested on the back of his head and her fingers in his hair once more. 

Something about this felt so right to both of them. Link broke the kiss and looked into her eyes again, "Are you ok with this?" 

Ivy nodded her head and once she did, he moved back in for another kiss. Her arms wrapped around him as he pulled her onto his lap. She straddled his lap as she faced him. His hands rested in her hair as their lips massaged against each other. She broke the kiss, "Our food will be here soon." 

He smiled and looked up at her on his lap, "Yeah, it will be. I like having you on my lap like this. You feel nice." 

She smiled more while her hands slowly ran down his arms and back up again. He began to giggle, "Watch it, I'm ticklish." He instantly regretted telling her that. 

She gave him a look, "Oh no, don't you dare Ivy. Two can play this dangerous game." 

Before she could challenge his words, the doorbell rang. She moved off of his lap as he stood up, "Oh good, the food is here. Now we can eat." He grabbed his wallet and walked to the door to grab the food and pay for it. 

Ivy stayed on the sofa as she curled up against the side of it as she watched him. He took the two bags and shut the door behind him. He placed the bags on the coffee table, "I'll go grab some plates and forks." He moved to the kitchen to grab two places and some forks. 

Ivy sat up and opened up the bags as she set everything out on the table. The food smelled so good. She licked her lips as she started to open up the containers of food. The wings smelled good, "Oh, this all looks so good. A little bit of home is just what I needed tonight." 

He sat down next to her and handed her a plate, "Good. You deserve it. Now, let us eat."


	11. Shaken to the core.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy encounters a traumatic event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter is so very late. I had a case of depression and just didn't feel like doing anything. Here is the next chapter.

Link smiled and gave Ivy a kiss on the top of the head as he left the conference room to go to the studio area. Ivy sat there as her cheeks flushed brightly. Her hand grabbed her can of soda as she took a sip of it. Since she was one of the editors, she was allowed to watch the show behind the cameras sometimes, but today she just felt like sitting in the large conference room on her laptop as she watched it through the in house stream. No one else was in the room with her, or at least she wasn't aware of. There was still someone there, someone who had been in there the entire time. Once she noticed him in the corner of the room, she gasped and stood up, "You are not allowed in here. I've never seen you here before, so I don't think you are one of the crew. How did you get in here?" 

The man laughed a little bit and stood up slowly, "Shut up bitch." 

Ivy backed away as she slowly started to make her way to the door, but he was too fast. He moved around her and stood against the door, "You aren't going anywhere. I have been watching you for a while now. I've been sneaking around the outside of the building, watching you come and go with your boyfriend. You can do better than him." 

Ivy turned around to face him again. She moved around the table to keep some distance between them. Maybe if she made her way around it he would follow her and she could get to the door again, "You have been stalking me?" 

He laughed again, "Yes. I always stalk my prey." 

Ivy was very scared at this point. Everyone was in the studio and she knew that the only way that anyone could hear her was if she opened up the door. Before she could think of doing anything else, the man leaped at her from across the table. She jumped out of the way as she grabbed and pulled the door open. She screamed out, but not for long as the man grabbed her from behind and put a hand over her mouth as he shut the door again, "Smoot move bitch, but no one can hear you in here." 

He slammed her against the table as she cried out again. He rolled her around on her back as she smacked at his face. She clawed at his cheek with her nails. He growled and punched her. Her head hit the table with a loud thud as he tore open her shirt. 

He was wrong about people not hearing her. Link heard Ivy before anyone else did, and he dashed off the set. He knew that she was in the conference room and he pulled the door open just in time to see the man on top of her with his pants down. He raced over and pulled the man off of Ivy and socked him in the face. Rhett came rushing into the room not long after and grabbed the man away from Link and pinned him against the wall, "Stevie, call the police now! Mike, get Ivy a shirt from the loft." 

His attention moved back to the man, "How did you get in here?" His green eyes flickered with something that scared the man, "I walked in with a large group of the crew." 

Rhett's eyes narrowed even more, "You are lucky I got here when I did or my friend would had done more damage. But, I guess we can tell the police this when they get here. In the meantime, I'm going to stay right where I am and you are going to have to answer to me." 

Link pulled Ivy up into his arms as he pulled her in for a hug. Ivy began to sob as she hugged him back and rested her head on his shoulder, "It is alright. We are here now and nothing is going to happen. The police are on there way and we can give a report. Once everything settles we will get back to filming and then we can go home. Alright?" 

Ivy looked up at him as his thumb rubbed her tears away. She met his ocean blue gaze and she smiled. She turned her head to see the man about to shit himself from Rhett trying his hardest to not rip him apart, "Don't worry, he isn't going anywhere." 

Stevie stood in the doorway, "They are on their way. Ivy, are you ok? Do you and Link want to go into another room?"

Ivy turned back to look at Link, "Yeah, I would like to not look at him." Link moved her away from the table as he helped cover her up. Mike stood right outside the door as he held up a shirt. Link took the shirt and walked Ivy across the hallway into the shared office room. She sat down on the sofa as she pulled the rest of her shirt off and slipped into the clean shirt, "Thank you. Are you ok? It looked like he got you a few times." 

Link rubbed at his shoulder, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just worried about you." 

She hugged her arms around her body as she let out a sigh, "I don't want to be in my room alone tonight." 

His arm wrapped around her as he pulled her close, "It is alright if you stay in mine tonight. I understand." His attention turned back to look at the door as he saw two police people standing there, "Oh, I'm glad you are here now. My friend is holding the man that attacked Ivy in the conference room." 

One of the police walked into the room as the other walked down the hall to the conference room, "Ma'am, I know this might be hard right now but i need you to go over everything that just happened ok?" 

Ivy sat up more. She grabbed the tore shirt in her lap as she held it out, "He attacked me. He said he had been stalking me for a long time and he got inside with a group of the crew. He tried to intimidate me and blocked my path to the door several times and then he lunged at me. I made it to the door and screamed out. He had his pants down right when Link came in and pulled him off of me. As you can see from him that they had a little fight. That was when Rhett came in and held him away from all of us." 

The police nodded as he wrote down on a little pad everything, "Alright. Will you be able to go someplace safe tonight?" 

Ivy nodded, "Yes. I will be safe tonight." 

He smiled and stood back up, "Thank you for the info. I'll leave you two alone now and we will deal with this man. We will take him with us." He stepped out of the room and into the conference room. Ivy didn't want to go back in there. She leaned against Link and began to cry again as he held her close, "This is going to take some time to get over, I know. But we are all here for you Ivy and we all will do whatever we can to help you. If we have to tighten our own security, we will and something like this will never happen again." 

Her body began to shiver as his other arm moved to wrap around her, "Maybe we should just call it a day and take you home."


	12. The Comforts of Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link tries to make Ivy feel as good as he can after her traumatic event.

Ivy let out a sigh as she stepped out of the shower. She smiled as the first thing that she smelled was food. It smelled like Chinese food. He must have ordered some while she was getting herself cleaned off and relaxing in the shower. She pushed open the door of the bathroom and smiled as she saw a try with several take out containers of food on it, as well as a big tray of sushi right in the middle. Her eyes then moved up to him sitting on the bed with a big grin on his face, "I decided to get take out for us tonight. I got some of the things that you really enjoy. I even got you some sushi to nibble on. In the fridge is some hard cider for you too. I figured you would like something to drink after today." 

Ivy smiled as she rubbed at her hair. She had touched up her dye job in it, so it was an even brighter pink, "Thank you. That is very nice of you to do that." She sat down on the bed and grabbed a tuna roll and ate it, "Would you mind getting me a hard cider?" 

Link moved off of the bed, "Sure, I'll get you one." He stepped out of the bedroom, leaving Ivy alone. She looked around the room as she started to break inside. She was not ready to be left fully alone. She knew that no one was there, but she thought she was alone in that conference room too. She gulped down the food and to keep from having a panic attack, she ate more. She pulled the covers up over her as she waited for him to come back with her drink. He poked his head into the room and saw that she was feeling a little tense, "Hey, are you ok? I was only gone for a few seconds and you look terrified. Did it really get to you that much?" 

Her head snapped up to look at him and she made a face, "Link, I was raped! I was raped in a place where I thought I was safe. Of course, I am going to still be a little on edge." 

He set her bottle down as she opened it. He frowned again, "I'm sorry Ivy." He came back around to sit down on the bed again as he moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her, "I'll stay here with you as long as you want me to." 

She rested her head on his shoulder and let out a sigh, "I know. Have you ate yet?" 

He laughed a little bit, "Yeah, I already had my dinner. This is all for you. So, don't feel bad, eat as much as you want." 

She sighed as she grabbed a container of sweet and sour chicken. She grabbed up the chopsticks that were next to the container and started to nibble, "Mmm, this is so good. Nice and hot still." 

He gave her a little grin, but then he decided that she didn't need that right now. As much as he knew that she liked it when he teased her, now was not the time for that kind of comfort. She just wanted to have someone near to her. He gave her leg a little pat as he reached for the remote on the TV and switched it on, "We can talk about this later once you are ready if you want." 

Ivy's face flushed as she ate more of the sushi, "I appreciate that Link. I really do. You are a great person. But, I think all I want tonight is just this good food and your company." 

He nodded and rested his back and head agains the headboard as he watched her eat and the TV with a smile on his face.


	13. Night Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even with Link by her side, Ivy still has a bad night.

It didn't take Ivy long to find sleep after being full of so much food and drink. Her eyes shut and she laid down. Link turned off the TV and laid down next to her. He wrapped one of his arms around her and pulled her close to him. A sigh left his lips as his head rested on the pillow. His eyes watched the back of her head for a few moments before he drifted off to sleep. 

Ivy wiggled around to get herself comfortable and smiled as she felt safe with him being near. She soon began to dream. 

Ivy found herself once again in the conference room with that man on the other end of the table. He still had that sick grin on his face as he watched her, "Did you miss me? Because I missed you." He slowly stood up. 

Ivy tried to move but she couldn't even stand up. She began to panic as she couldn't even wiggle around. She watched as he moved around the table and over onto her side. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up. He snarled at her and slammed her back down face-first into the table, "You stupid bitch. I should kill you for what you did to me." 

Ivy opened up her mouth to try to scream, but nothing came out. 

The man gripped the back of her neck hard, "They can't hear you. It is just you and me now." He tugged at her pants and pulled them down. He gripped her panties and tore them off of her. Her naked ass was now exposed to him. He gave it a sharp slap which made Ivy cry out in pain. This was not happening again, "I can't wait to fuck you raw, you stupid cunt. I want to watch you cry, you fucking bitch." 

Ivy felt so exposed as panic started to set in again as she heard him pull his own pants down. His hand was still on the back of her neck. She tried to cry out once more, but nothing happened. She soon felt the sharp pain of him moving inside of her. 

Ivy suddenly opened up her eyes and she saw Link sitting up and leaning over her, "Ivy, Ivy! Wake up! You are having a nightmare." 

Ivy sat up with a start and started to cry again. He pulled her in for a hug as she buried her head into his neck, "It played out in my mind again. I saw him again in my dreams. I just want it to go away." 

He frowned as he ran a hand over the back of her head as his other rubbed up and down over her back, "Oh Ivy, I'm so sorry that it happened. But you are ok now. He isn't here and he can't hurt you anymore. We won't let him hurt you anymore." 

She hugged him tighter, "Please just hold me." 

He held her as they moved to lay back down again. She faced him as she cuddled back down into the bed and closer to him, "Do you want me to stay awake until you fall asleep this time?" 

One of her hands moved up to cup his cheek as a thumb ran over his lower lip as she smiled at him, "I just want you to be with me." 

His face softened as he leaned in towards her and gave her lips a kiss, "Are you sure that you want to do this tonight? You just had a pretty traumatic experience." 

She nodded her head, "Make love to me tonight Link. I need to feel something other than fear." 

He rolled himself on top of her and kissed her again. His hands cupped her face as he felt her return the kiss. Her arms wrapped around him as she reached for the bottom of his shirt and she pulled it over his head. He sat up, "Do you want the light on or off?" 

She giggled a little bit, already feeling better, "I want it on. I want to see you." 

He leaned over to turn on the light. Suddenly she was greeted with the sight of his bare chest in her face. Her head lifted up as she gave him small kisses over his body. This caused him to gasp from the touches. He slowly pulled back as he grabbed the bottom of her own shirt and pulled it slowly over her head. He smiled at the sight of her and her full D cup chest. He lowered himself down on top of her once more as they kissed again. 

Ivy hooked her fingers into his shorts and slowly pulled them down, she was surprised to see that he didn't have anything on under them and already was quite hard. 

She ran her hands down his back and over his ass. He let out a moan as his lips moved down her neck as he kissed and licked over her skin, "Mmmm." 

She lifted up her body as she felt his hands move down to her panties as he slowly pulled them down. He sat up as he pulled them off of her legs. A smile rest over his lips as he gazed down at her fully naked now, "You look amazing Ivy. I don't know why anyone would want to hurt someone like you. May I kiss your other lips?" 

Her face flushed and she smiled again, "Yes, please." Her head rolled back on the pillow as she shut her eyes as she felt him kiss down her stomach and over her hips. He was so gentle. He finally reached between her legs and he gave a gentle kiss over her clit and then one long lick up and down before he wrapped his lips over her. 

Ivy moaned out as one hand moved down to play in his hair. His blue eyes looked up at her over the top of his glasses and he made Ivy feel butterflies from the sight alone. He kissed and licked her all over. One of his hands moved up to cup one of her breasts as the pinched a nipple. Ivy moaned out from it as she arched her back. He did it again before he ran his hand down her side. But he didn't stop, he moved a finger inside of her while he still licked over her clit. 

Her body began to rock against his finger and his face as she felt herself feeling tight inside. That familiar tingle also started to hit. She knew it was getting close. She watched him as she started to pant, "I'm about to cum." 

Link pulled his face away but kept his finger pumping her. He lifted his head back up towards her face and kissed her lips once more, "Are you ready for me?" 

Ivy gasped as she almost came right them from hearing that come from his lips, "Yes." She panted more as he pulled his finger out and replaced it with his cock. She gripped his arms and then his back as he leaned down to kiss her, "You are doing great. Just relax." 

Ivy relaxed her body as she felt him move deeper into her. She looked up into his eyes as her own were starting to water. He smiled at her again as he began a slow pace while on top of her. He kissed her lips again as he pressed his full body down on top of her while she hugged him. Her legs wrapped around him and he moved a little faster. He also felt like he was about to lose control. 

At that moment, Ivy felt safe for the first time in the last 24 hours. He held her and was so gentle with her. He broke the kiss and let out a sound, "Almost there." 

Her eyebrows narrowed as she suddenly cried out his name as she orgasmed around him. This caused him to hit his own orgasm, sending his body afterward to fall back onto her own. He gave her another small kiss and rolled over back on the bed as he panted for breath, "Wow. I was not expecting that tonight." He laughed a little bit as he pulled her close to him. She smiled even more, "I wasn't either, but I loved every moment of it." 

It was his turn to blush as he pulled her close again and pulled the covers back over them, "I think we need to get some rest now. I don't think those nightmares will be a problem anymore."


	14. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronnie has his eyes set on Ivy and now Link when he gets out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Also, sorry this is a short one. I have to get to work.

The bright sun hit down on Ronnie's head as he stepped out of the police office. He growled as he looked around. There was one thing on his mind, Ivy. He had to find that bitch and that man she was with. He was going to make both of them pay for what they did to him. He walked down to the car that was waiting for him. Ronnie had called a friend to bail him out and he smiled as he sat down and shut the door. He turned to his friend and said, "Take me back home. I got some stuff I need to take care of." 

His friend just gave him a nod of his head and drove off towards his house. The car ride was silent while Ronnie looked out the window and thought about all the things he was going to do to Ivy once he got his hands on her. A sick smile spread over his lips as he thought. Suddenly, he was home. He turned to his friend, "Thanks. I'll call you later. I may need your help." He stepped out of the car and went into his house. He watched out the window as his friend began to drive off. Ronnie took this chance to step back outside and into his own car. He started the car and began to drive off to where Ivy worked. He would sit and wait for her and follow them home. 

He sat in the parking lot a few spots away from her car as he watched and waited. He smiled and gave a small laugh as he looked over at the gun that was sitting in the seat by him. The bitch was going to pay and so was her boyfriend.


	15. Shared Spaces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy and Link get to have some time to themselves after a day in the studio.

The day seemed to drag slower than normal. There was something in the back of Ivy's head that kept bothering her. She leaned back in her seat as she let out a sigh and ran both hands through her pink hair. She looked around the room and it looked like most everyone had already left for the day. She knew that Link was still there, because they went to work together. She wondered where he was. She lifted herself out of her chair and walked across the hallway to get a drink and walked around the studio as she looked to see who was still around. She bumped into Josh, who looked like he was still cleaning up in the kitchen, "Hey Josh. Things got a little messy today I see." She let out a little giggle while she took a sip of her drink. 

His attention turned up to see Ivy in the doorway and he just gave her a smile, "Oh yeah, it always does get messy around here." 

Ivy couldn't help but let out another laugh as she stepped back out and walked down the hallway and towards the shared office space. She knew Link would be in there. She wanted to have some fun to get her mind off of things. She felt like something back was about to happen and she didn't want to think about it anymore. 

Link sat leaned back on the large black sofa in the shared office space. There barely was anyone left in the building. Ivy came around the side and leaned in the doorway as she sipped on a Dr. Pepper. Link felt he was being watched and he turned his eyes up from his phone to see her standing there with a smile on her face.

Once he saw her, she gave a little smirk and shut the door behind her as she slowly walked towards him. He placed his phone off to the side as he leaned back even more while she sat herself down on his lap facing him. Her small hands rested on either side of his face as she leaned in to kiss him on the lips. He made a sound before he moved both of his arms slowly up to wrap around her. She broke the kiss and looked down at him with another smile, "I have been wanting to do that all day long."

He gave her a little giggle and pulled her back down for another one. Her hands moved down to his neck and then slowly down his shirt. Her small fingers worked over the buttons as she popped them open. She broke the kiss once more and moved her head down to his body and placed a kiss over each part of his body that was exposed. He watched her for a moment before he shut his eyes and leaned his head back on the sofa again. His body relaxed even more while she continued to slowly kiss her way down while she pulled his shirt off. He lifted his body up to help with getting it off before he leaned back again.

Ivy made her way all the way back down to her knees as she was now sitting on the floor in front of him. She paused as she looked up at him while he met her gaze again and lifted up his hips as she pulled his pants down for her. A smirk rested over his face as he spread his legs apart for her. Ivy smiled again as she took him in her small hand and began to stroke while she watched him get harder in front of her eyes. She took him into her mouth and began to suck firmly. Her head bounced up and down while she never broke eye contact with him. His blue eyes almost shined in the light while he watched her.

His hips slowly began to move in her mouth while she moved her head just a little faster, "God Ivy, that feels good." She just let out a moan while her hands ran up and down over his legs. He brought a hand down to rub through her pink hair and then let his hand fall back while he moved a little faster. The sight alone of her doing this to him was just too much. He had been pent up this week and apparently she had been too. He growled as he rolled his head back and came in her mouth. Ivy drank all that she could and didn't let any spill out. She pulled her lips back and giggled as she moved up to sit on his lap. His arms wrapped around her again as she pulled her close, "I guess we better go home now."

Ivy moved off his lap as he stood up and pulled his pants back up and buttoned up his shirt. He ran his hands through his hair to fix his hair as he turned to look at her with a smile on his face. He pulled her close and gave her another kiss, "It is my turn when we get home. But for now, why don't we get out of her and get something to eat. How does that sound?" 

Ivy hugged herself to him and rested her head on his shoulder, "I like the sound of that." He smiled as they both walked out of the room hand in hand as he turned off the light.


	16. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update on things

Yes, this isn't a chapter to the on going story. 

I'll get back to it in time, but I am putting this on hiatus for the time being. 

Some things in the story did actually happen to me. 

I was sexually assaulted and it was rather nasty. So, now you can see why I haven't been updating it. I will once I most past this and don't have PTSD when I start to write on it. 

Thank you for understanding.


	17. Four Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with some things behind Ivy and Link, they can move forward with things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. I'm moving past all of the nasty stuff and just getting on with the other parts of the story.

It had been a hard four months for Ivy, but she finally decided that she was ready to move past everything that had happened in her life. And she had Link to thank for that. He had been so supportive to her during her hard times. Her hand wrapped around his as she gave it a squeeze. She looked up into his ocean blue eyes and let out a gasp from how beautiful they were, "Do you think we need to finally come clean to everyone about us?" 

Link thought about this for a few moments as he looked down at her. He had no idea that it would get this far, "Ivy, the last four months with you have been amazing. You are truly a wonderful person to be around. I'm so glad that all those months ago I offered for you to live with me. And I honestly have to say that I would love if you continued to stay with me." 

Ivy felt like her heart was about to bust out of her chest as her arms moved around him as she pulled herself into a hug, "Yes. I want to stay with you." 

His arms moved around her as he pulled her in tighter, "I'm so glad to hear that. Yes, let's finally come clean to everyone about us. I think it is time." 

She pulled her head back to look up at him as a hand moved up to brush her fingers through his hair as she pulled his head down to her own as she gave him a kiss on the lips. He returned the kiss as his hand lightly rested over her cheek. He pulled away slowly and gave her onw of his smiles, "Come on." 

They left his office hand in hand as they made their way onto the filming area. Link smiled proudly as he stepped up onto the floor with her, "I have an announcement to make." He turned his head to look down at Ivy as she gave a nod of her head. He turned back to look at everyone, who had gone silent, "Ivy and I have formed a relationship with each other. A romantic one." 

The crew fell silent as they listened what he had to say, but then smiles appeared all over the room. Stevie was the first to speak up, "I'm happy for you two. Ivy has been through a lot and we know she is in good hands with you." 

Ivy blushed brightly and looked down as she couldn't help but smile ear to ear. He gave her hand a little squeeze and that caused her to look up at him, "I have. And he has been a blessing in my life." 

This touched Link more than he wanted to admit. He hadn't been called a blessing in someone's life in a long time. He just gave another smile, "Thank you Ivy. Why don't we all head home for the day. We got four shows down, I'd say that is enough for a while." 

Ivy nodded, "That sounds good."


	18. Alone Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After weeks of being super busy, Ivy and Link finally get some time together.

The last three weeks went by in a blur. Ivy had been so busy with editing new material that was being pushed out, that she even found herself taking her work home with her at night. Link felt too exhausted when he came home in the afternoons to do much else. He began to wonder if things were slipping between the both of them. 

One evening when things had finally calmed down, Link knocked on Ivy's bedroom door, "Ivy, are you in there? I need to talk to you for a bit." He waited a few moments before the door opened up and he saw her standing there. He began to wonder if she was using work as an excuse for closing herself off to everyone. The events that had happened in her life over the last few months were not very great. She smiled at him and moved back to sit on the end of her bed, "I'm so glad that I don't have anything to do tonight. So, what is up?" 

Link sat on the bed next to her and smiled at her, "I'm so sorry that these last few weeks have been busy for the both of us. I feel like I have neglected giving you what you need and want right now." 

Ivy blushed brightly, "And what do you think I need and want right now? I have everything that I could hope for. I have a great guy in my life and I have a job I love." 

It was Link's turn to blush as he heard her say this. He leaned in to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek as she rested her head on his shoulder. She let out a sigh and his head rested in her pink hair, "I'm so glad to hear that. I also can say the same. I have you and I love what I do too." His arm came around to wrap around her. 

Her eyes opened again, "Would you like to go on vacation with me? Maybe we could go back to my home and I could introduce you to my family." 

He smiled even more, "Ivy, I would love that." 

She giggled as she lifted her head from him, "Great. I'll get things all set up for a trip and make plans." Her hand moved to rest over his as she gave it a squeeze, "Have you had anything to eat tonight yet?" 

Link gave a little shrug, "I had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I wasn't very hungry tonight." 

She giggled, "You and your peanut butter." 

His face turned red a little bit as he began to wonder if she was going to bring up that story, but she didn't. He relaxed once again, "Yeah. It is my comfort food." 

She patted his hand again, "I know. Why don't you stay in my room tonight and sleep with me." 

His face softened more as his gaze met her own and he smiled once again, "I would like that. I've missed being with you. I understand that you didn't want any kind of stuff like that for a while, after what happened to you. So, I'm really happy to see that you are taking the next step and healing from this." 

She kissed him as she pulled him up towards the bed as she giggled like she used to with him.


	19. Trip back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy goes back home to visit her family and brings Link with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. 
> 
> Thank you all so much!

Ivy sat in the front of the van as she watched Link pack up the bags in the back of it. He smiled up at her as he shut the door after loading up all the bags. He moved around to get in the driver seat as he started up the van. He turned his head back to her and rested a hand on her leg, "You really want to do this?" 

Ivy smiled with a nod, "Yes, and I want to do it with you." 

This warmed his heart as he leaned over and gave her a small kiss on the lips, "Alright. I have all of our stuff loaded up and I have a few drinks and snacks loaded up in the mini fridge in the back." He turned back to look at the road as he pulled out onto the street. 

Ivy let out a long and content sigh as she rested her head against the window as she began to think about how happy she was to be doing this with him. She knew that they would have a lot of fun together getting there and being there. She licked her lips as she began to think about the few nights that they would be alone together in this small space. She needed to get away and she couldn't think of a better person to get away with. She brought a hand out to rest on his leg as she gave it a squeeze.

He gave another smile as he felt the affectionate squeeze, "I can't wait to meet everyone." 

She laughed a little bit, "Yeah. Life out there is a lot more relaxed than it is here." 

A smirk rested over his own lips as he turned a corner, "It will be a nice change of pace. Hey, maybe sometime you could come with me and you could meet all of my family." 

Ivy lifted her head as her face flushed, "Oh that sounds like a great idea of another trip. What are they like?" 

He turned to look at her briefly, "I think you will really like my papa. He is like me, only a little more on the sillier side." 

Her hand gave his leg another squeeze and then pat, "I look forward to it Link." She moved her head back on the window as she let out another sigh and closed her eyes as she soon found the drone of the road getting to her and she fell asleep. 

Link looked back over at her while she was asleep and gave another smile. He didn't say anything to wake her up, he just let her rest. He knew that she was healing still emotionally. The only thing he knew for certain was that his bond with Ivy was getting stronger and he couldn't wait to see what was next for the both of them. He looked back at the road and started to think about their future together. If they could get past this, he knew that they could get past a lot more together. His eyes began to mist up a little bit as he thought back to a few weeks ago. The idea of almost loosing her for good, if he hadn't gotten into the room as fast as he did weighed on his mind. Who knew that someone only a few months ago could get to him the way that Ivy did. He never regretted for one moment letting her live with him. And now knowing that she wanted to stay with him made him feel like his heart could bust out of his chest. This was going to be one adventure that he was going to love every minute of being on.


End file.
